Quiero una pequeña Milk!
by Lauriz-Milkita
Summary: Con la llegada de Bra en Goku reviven los sentimientos de querer volver a ser padre, lo sera de nuevo?, que pensara Milk? los invito a conocer como se desarrolla esta historia...
1. Chapter 1-La llamada de Bulma

Hola a todos! Bueno es mi primer Fic, awwww estoy muy emocionada espero les guste!

Quiero dar algunas advertencias antes de empezar

1. no soy para nada buena redactando y lo hago en forma de narracion para incluir conversaciones no se muy bien...espero no hacerlo tan mal...jeje

2. plantee esta historia con algunos detalles q tal ves algunos no les va a a gustar, unos dicen q bra es mayor q pan otros q al reves, preferí tomar la primera opción, lo puse asi por q asi parece en GT, amo dragon ball, GT la verdad no es q m mate, pero bueno extrai esta idea de allí para este fic tampoco maneje una cronología en cuanto los años que tenía goten cuando nació bra ni pan solo lo fue mi imaginación…espero q les guste

3. no soy muy buena para las escenas romanticas ni lemon,tampoco de mucha inspiracion a la hora de escribir cuando traspaso mis pensamientos se pierden como el 50% jeje, asi que ps bueno espero que no se aburran...

4. espero muchos mensajes, mandenme lo q quieran alagos (jaja ya creiste que los van a mandar...q ilusa), criticas(las necesito para mejorar y subir mi ego XD), etc o q les gustaria q incluyera para tenerlo en cuenta

Los invito cordialmente a leerlo, espero no aburrirlos en el primer capitulo y perdon por mi mala reaccion quiero ir mejorando...

Bueno dejemos tanta palabreria y empecemos! 3,2,1 Accion!

::::::::::::::::

Suena el teléfono en la casa de los Son…

_-¿Diga?_

_-Hola Milk ¿Cómo han estado todos?_

_-Hola Bulma, muy bien gracias_

_-Me alegro mucho, mira Milk es que llamo para invitarlos a una reunión que estoy organizando en mi casa, les tengo una gran sorpresa…_

_-¡Ha enserio!, hmmm valla que será? y me puedes adelantar algo…_

_-¡No señorita!, aquí los espero_

_- Bueno, con gusto iremos….Adiós…._

Los hombres Son están expectantes esperando la comida, Milk mientras pasa los platos a la mesa menciona la llamada de la tarde y les advierte

-_Mañana los espero a los tres muy puntuales para arreglarnos a ir a la celebración que está organizando Bulma entendido?-_

Todos con grandes trozos de carne en su boca afirmaron con su cabeza, Gohan conociendo que su hermano va casi todos los días a jugar con Trunks le pregunta intrigado

– _Oye Goten, ¿No sabes por qué Bulma está organizando una fiesta?,_

-ante lo cual el pequeño le responde -_No no tengo idea, hmm que extraño, hace una semana iba a ir a la casa de Trunks a jugar y me dijo que no podían porque su mama estaba en el hospital._

¡_En el hospital!-_ gritaron la pareja de esposos y el mayor se sorprendió, mientras Milk se preocupa y dice en un leve suspiro

- _Será que Bulma está enferma_…

Gohan respondió- _No lo creo mama, además mañana sabremos bien que es lo que está ocurriendo, veras que no hay porque preocupase._

Milk se tranquilizo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hijo, él siempre lograba hacerlo y también siempre tenía la razón, sería absurdo que organizara una fiesta encontrándose enferma, además se le notaba en un tono muy alegre al llamar.

Ya había llegado el día de la celebración, y en la casa son se sentía un ambiente agitado, Milk diciéndoles a los tres hombres de la casa que usar, como si todos fueran unos pequeños, y el mas adulto resistiéndose un poco, - _Pero Milk ya sabes que no me gusta usar esa ropa, es incomoda_-, cuando es interrumpido

- _Goku debes usarla, es una ocasión especial, Bulma me resalto que era algo muy importante, así que cariño, ¿podrías ponértelo por favor?_- mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ella había comprendido que los gritos no era la forma más apropiada de tratar al guerrero, lo único que conseguía era ponerlo nervioso y un poco apenado y que hiciera las cosas casi por obligación y ella no quería eso, por lo que decidió usar palabras dulces, pero con una mirada determinante. El pelinegro con su característica mano en la nuca afirmo y dijo -_Está bien Milk-. Ella se voltea sonriendole -Gracias amor!-. _Gohan se sorprendió un poco al ver esta escena, pero sonrió, ya que en realidad extrañaba ver a sus padres en estas discusiones.

Era la hora de marchar, los chicos estaban listos para despegar, y Goku esperando a Milk para llevarla en sus brazos, y ella aunque le pareció muy tierna y tentadora la oferta, le coge suavemente el hombro y dice

–_Goku podemos ir en el carro, hace mucho tiempo que no manejas y me hace recordar viejos tiempos._ La chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara y mirando tiernamente a su esposo, aunque con cierto tono de nostalgia, él al notar esto le responde que si, y la familia sube a bordo.

La reunión era en el gran patio de la Corporación Capsule, se emocionaron mucho en ver a sus amigos después de un par de años (la última vez fue cuando bulma, había organizado una fiesta en ese mismo lugar luego de la batalla de Majin boo, en la cual Goku llego tarde…), todos estaban allí y empezaron a socializar y a contar sus últimas anécdotas, se sentía un confort único, que solamente se logra cuando se encuentra con las personas a las que se les quiere tanto, los grandes amigos; aunque había un ambiente de duda, ya que ¿Dónde estaban los anfitriones? Ni Vegeta, ni Bulma, ni Trunks habían aparecido, y el padre de Bulma solo decía que tuvieran paciencia pronto aparecerían...

::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo espero les haya gustado, dejo de una vez el 2 cap ya lo tengo escrito espero les guste...


	2. Chapter 2-Nacimiento primera sayayin

_Hola a todos! Gracias por los mensajes me alegro que les haya gustado la primera parte, bueno aquí ya se viene la segunda que creo que ha más de uno lo dejara en mayor expectativa que la anterior, espero que les guste y por supuesto sus opiniones…._

_Que empiece a rodar!..._

::::::::::::

Luego de esperar por unos minutos, apareció Bulma y su familia, ella alzando un pequeño bultico de cobijas rosa, cuando todos voltearon a mirar quedaron impactados.

Bulma se ubico en frente de todos, y anuncio- _¡Hola amigos! Muchas gracias por haber venido todos,en realidad estoy muy feliz de que todos me acompañen en este momento tan feliz, bueno la sorpresa que les tenía es que, bueno…tuve una niña!_

Todos quedaron anonadados por la noticia y por supuesto que se acercaron a verla, todos con gran curiosidad por conocer a la chiquilla que era una retrato exacto de su madre, una Bulma en miniatura, si que era bella. Yamcha con su voz en estado de shock pregunto a la nueva madre como se llamaba la pequeña a lo que ella respondió- _Bra, su nombre es Bra- . _

Se sintió una gran felicidad en la casa de Bulma, una sayayina había nacido y todos estaban pendientes de ella, a Vegeta se le veía notablemente feliz, por supuesto siempre intentando ocultarlo, debido a su fuerte personalidad, la mantenía entre sus brazos y la miraba constante mente lo que conmovió a sus esposa.

Bulma alzo a la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió a la familia son allí se encontraba reunidos los cuatro, al ver que se acercaba, Milk le dio un gran abrazo a la peliazul, la felicito y le reprocho por no habérselo ocultado, ante lo cual Bulma contesto que quería darles una sorpresa y que incluso el mismo Vegeta se entero cuando ella tenía 5 meses (como siempre los sayayines tan despistados).

Se veía a Gohan pensativo ante lo cual el joven desvió su mirada a Goten y le pregunto

–_¿En realidad nos te habías dado cuenta que Bulma estaba embarazada? Si te la pasas aquí a diario jugando con Trunks…_ - Ante lo cual el pequeño volteo la cabeza para un lado y respondió

_- jajá bueno en realidad la vi un poco gordita, pero pensé que era por tantos postres de chocolate que se la pasaba comiendo-, ante lo cual todos cayeron hacia atrás y rieron un rato._

Bulma le dio su pequeño retoño a la pelinegra la cual la alzo con mucha dulzura, Goku y todos se le acercaron, y el guerrero le dijo a su esposa

– _Humm es más pequeñita que Gohan cuando nació- _

A lo que ella le respondió

-_Por supuesto Goku, las mujeres somos de contextura más delicada que ustedes._ El afirmo con su cabeza y quedo viendo a la pequeña con ternura y esta empezó a hacerle unas cuantas risitas y a apretar su dedo fuertemente, por lo que Goku le pidió a Milk si podía alzarla empezó a jugar con ella, todos voltearon se fijaron en Goku, se le veía muy contento con la pequeña, y ella con él, ya que le correspondía todos las monerías que él hacía, por lo cual todo se conmovieron ante la escena, incluso Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cara, en realidad le daba un poco de envidia, al darse cuenta todos volvieron a reír, entre estas risas krilin se le acerco a milk y le susurro

_- Valla al parecer Goku quiere un miembro más en la familia-, ante lo cual ella se voltio y le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa._

Llego la hora en la que todos tenían que regresar a casa, ya entraba la noche, la fiesta ya había terminado, todos se dirigieron a despedir de Bulma y a felicitarla de nuevo por su bebe, los últimos en despedirse fue la familia Son, Milk le dio un gran abrazo en verdad la hacía muy feliz la llegada de la pequeña, tantos años de la ausencia de Goku, Bulma se había convertido como una hermana para ella y deseaba recompensarle de alguna forma todos los cuidados que había tenido con ella y sus hijitos, principalmente con la crianza de Goten y agradecerle el hecho de que permitiera en cierta forma ser parte de su familia, tanto que a Trunks también lo quería como hijo suyo y Bra no iba ser la excepción

_- Bulma en realidad sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, siempre estaré allí para apoyarte en lo que quieras-_

Después de esto le tomo de las dos manos y prosiguió

_- Te prometo estar allí para ti y tu hijita de la misma manera como tú lo estuviste conmigo, seré tan incondicional como tú lo has sido- _

Al terminar de hablar su voz estaba quebrada y habían salido unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos de las dos chicas, que se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, posiblemente recordando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntas unos años atrás y como una siempre fue el apoyo de la otra, sin darse cuanta se habían convertido en las mejores cómplices, confidentes, las mejores amigas.

Goku se sintió culpable de aquellas lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Milk, sabía que escondían una profunda tristeza, ocasionada por tanto tiempo sin el estar a su lado, ante lo cual se entristeció y bajo la mirada, Bulma tomo a Bra en sus brazos y se acerco a despedirse del chico, para darle un poco de ánimo, mientras tanto la pequeña no dejaba de hacerle risitas al guerrero y a él volvió su risa característica, Milk lo tomo del hombro y se dirigió hacia Bulma, -_Te prometo que vendremos seguido a visitarlos, verdad Goku?_ Lo voltio a mirar de una manera delicada, a lo que el asintió y dijo que estaría muy feliz de venir a jugar con la pequeña de nuevo, Goten tomando fuertemente a su papa del pantalón interrumpió y dijo si el también podría ir con ellos, a lo que Milk afirmo tiernamente.

La familia Son se acomodo en su carro de color Blanco, Gohan y Goten atrás, Milk de copiloto y Goku como conductor y emprendieron su viaje a casa. Al transcurrir el viaje todos lucían cansados, hace mucho tiempo no tenían una actividad asi, los hermanos terminaron dormidos, mientas que a Goku se le notaba un poco aburrido, pues manejar no era de sus cosas preferidas, ya razonaba que volando o con la teletransportacion viajaba mucho más rápido, además no le entretenía mucho la idea de permanecer allí sentado sin hacer nada por horas, pero eso en realidad no le importaba si en realidad eso era lo que hacía feliz a su esposa, eso era lo importante.

Milk se le veía algo cansada, aunque en el fondo estaba era un poco pensativa, se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho krilin era verdad, y si Goku realmente quería tener otro hijo, a lo cual sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Goku para preguntarle

_- Milk te encuentras bien?_

_-Si Goku estoy un poco cansada es todo._

_-Si quieres podemos teletransportarnos?_

_- No, en realidad me encanta verte manejar, además ya casi llegamos_

_-Bueno es verdad, está bien. _El sonrió, y ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre la del él, a Goku se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas, y hubo un instante de silencio, la chica acomodo su cabeza en las piernas del pelinegro y por unos instantes hubo un silencio total, el cual Goku interrumpió

-_Verdad que la niña de Bulma es muy bonita-_, bajo la mirada para a ver a su esposa la cual tenía su ojos cerrados, el pensó que seguramente se había dormido, aunque en realidad ella lo escucho y prefirió no responderle.

Durante el resto del viaje le rondaba la inquietud, _¿Realmente Goku deseaba otro hijo?_

:::::::::::::

_Vaya que encrucijadas se nos presentan en la vida! Y por supuesto en esta pareja no puede ser la excepción, vaya que será lo que ocurrirá… muy pronto en el tercer capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3- Llegada a casa

Hola,Soy laura!...jejeje, Como estan? bueno espero que esten a la expectativa de este nuevo capitulo...

Les cuento que me tomo un poco de trabajo escribirlo ya que tiene unas goticas de lemon, jejeje

no se como pude escribir esto! como les habia comentado no soy muy buena en esto y espero no desepcionarlos...

tiene sus toques nostalgicos y picantes... Ahhh estoy muy emocionada por saber como les parecio...

bueno no quiero echar mas chachara, asi que empiece la accion!

:::::::::::::::::

Por fin llegaron a casa, era tarde y la luna estaba iluminando con todo su esplendor, Goku parqueo el carro y procedió a llevar a su esposa a la habitación, la cual finalmente quedo dormida en su regazo, prefirió llevarla con mucho cuidado en sus brazos y la acomodo con delicadeza sobre la cama, se devolvió al auto por sus hijos, puso a cada uno en sus hombros e hizo la teletransportacion y los acostó en sus cuartos, se quedo observando a cada uno un rato, desde las puertas de sus recamaras; se hallaba en la de Goten recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba un poco pensativo, analizando todo lo que tendrían que haber sufrido sus pequeños mientras el no estuvo.

Si, ellos crecían y el tiempo pasaba tan fugazmente que su niño Gohan ya era un adulto y Goten ya no era el pequeño de la casa, ahora tenía diez años, y pronto llegaría a la adolescencia, lo que más le dolía era no haber podido presenciar cuando nació, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, poder entrenarlo… Lo que lo hizo sentirse inmensamente frustrado, en este instante, vio filtrarse suavemente un rayo de luna que se reflejo en un vidrio, el cual estaba colgado en la pared del cuarto de Goten, se dirigió lentamente hacia este era un porta retrato, allí se encontraba una foto que tomaron poco días después de que el regresara del más allá, allí estaba el sonriente, como de costumbre y rodeado de todos los que eran su mundo, sus hijos y su amada esposa. La tomo entre sus manos y empezó a mirarla, observando a cada miembro de su familia…

Primero observo a Milk que se encontraba a su lado derecho, cargando al pequeño Goten, a su lado izquierdo Gohan, entrelazando su brazo con el hombro de su padre. Era una escena perfecta, a todos se les veía tan felices, tan unidos, como si no existiera nada mas sino el amor que se tenían entre todos, en verdad que eran una hermosa familia, una que no habría podido formar si no hubiera sido por su maravillosa compañera.

-_Sí, mi dulce Milk que me espero tanto tiempo, siempre tan incondicional. Mis hijos tan fuertes y valerosos-_. Siempre sentía gran admiración por sus pequeños, no solamente por el hecho que sean más fuertes que él, cuando él tenia su edad, sino por su determinación ante los problemas de la vida, Goku sabía perfectamente que era crecer sin un padre a su lado, y que a pesar de estar rodeado de los mejores amigos, siempre quedaba ese vacío en su interior, especialmente de Gohan que aun tan pequeño le toco encargarse de cuidar a su madre y ser una figura paterna para su hermanito.

Tener todos estos sentimientos en su corazón, sin duda lo entristecían, agacho se cabeza por unos instantes, cerro sus ojos, apretó fuertemente su puño y se dijo para sí mismo

_-Tengo que recompensarles todo el tiempo que no pude estar a su lado, se los prometo!_

En su rostro se torno una sonrisa determinante y unos ojos brillosos de emoción, tal como cuando iba a enfrentar a un gran oponente, este sería un reto personal del que tendría que salir victorioso, ya que aunque había regresado hace un par de años y había compartido grandes momentos con sus seres queridos, esa reunión le había mostrado que todavía quedaban heridas abiertas, las cuales el estaría encargado de cerrar.

Volvió a observar la foto, pero esta vez su mirada se centro en su fiel compañera, en milk, la observaba con ternura, con orgullo, con fascinación, era una guerrera por haber sacado su familia adelante, e igual que él tuvo que afrontar grandes batallas para lograrlo, pero sobre todo lo que más se resaltaba en los ojos del pelinegro era un gran amor hacia ella. Luego de mirarla por unos instantes exclamo…

_-Ah milk cariño te debo tantas cosas, eres una mujer tan única, tan maravillosa, tan encantadora… nunca más te dejare sola, no permitiré que sufras mas…_

y salió del cuarto de su hijo, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Al guerrero se le notaba en sus ojos un poco de nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo un toque de alegría y optimismo, la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad para hacerlo todo de nuevo, y esta vez de aseguraría de realizarlo de la mejor manera.

Luego se dirigió a su habitación, entro y se quito su ropa, se recostó al lado de  
Milk, pensó que era buena idea quitársela a ella también para que pudiera descansar mejor. Empezó por quitarle sus tacones, su pantalón y finalmente desabrochando la camisa roja que tenia, cada botón con la mayor delicadeza posible, empezó de abajo hacia arriba, al ir a la mitad se sonrojo un poco, al llegar al último botón superior noto que se desplegaba ante él, el torso de la chica, dirigió una mirada rápida de la cintura al sostén de su esposa, disfrutando de la perfecta figura de la mujer, sus mejillas tornaron un rojo más intenso, subió su mirada al cuello de ella deseándolo y termino por su rostro, ese que a él siempre le había parecido tan fino y delicado, tan hermoso y centro finalmente su mirada en sus labios tan rojos y provocativos que fue inevitable para el besarla tiernamente, sus labios estaban rosando suavemente los de su esposa cuando sintió como esta le correspondía de la misma manera, al abrir los ojos observo que el de su esposa lo miraban dulcemente ante lo cual las dos miradas se encontraron y se quedaron fijas por unos segundos, el pelinegro dijo, en tono muy bajo, casi susurrando…

_-Perdóname Milk no quería despertarte, yo solo estaba intentando-…._a lo cual fue silenciado por los suaves dedos de su esposa sobre su boca, ella sonrió y le dijo

_- No te preocupes amor, no hay una manera mejor de despertar que con tus dulces besos- _

El se sonrojo y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y lo atrajo hacia ella y sus labios, y empezaron a besarse de manera apasionada, el coloco su mano debajo de la espalda de la joven y ella comenzó a bajar su mano sigilosamente por su espalda, erizando por completo la piel del guerrero, y al darse cuenta que no tenia camisa se sonrojo un poco siguió bajando y al llegar a la cintura de su esposo se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía pantalón, soltó una leve sonrisa, su esposo se dio cuenta de ello y la miro, ella se aparto de el y se sentó, por lo que Goku se sorprendió un poco, antes de que el chico mencionara algo, Milk dijo…

– _Al parecer la que falta soy yo-_ y se termino de quitarse la blusa, se recostó en la cama tomo a su esposo de la nuca y el comprendiendo el mensaje se dirigió hacia ella, besándose aun mas apasionadamente que la vez anterior, esta vez sus lenguas se encontraron, y él empezó a besarla en el cuello ante lo cual la chica soltó un fuerte suspiro lo que impulso al pelinegro al dirigirse hacia sus pechos, sus labios y sus manos se dirigieron ahora a este lugar, el intentando desabrochar su sostén se escucho un _crack_ débil, ante lo cual renegó

_-diablos! ya le había cogido la practica!, me disculpas Milk…,_ ella sonriendo un poco, de manera picara, y con un tono atrevido le dijo

_- Tranquilo amor, tendremos muchas oportunidades para que sigas practicando-_, paso su mano sobre el rostro del chico y se dieron un suave beso, que fue descendiendo hasta donde se encontraba anteriormente, esta vez le quito el sostén y beso dulcemente sus senos siguió bajando por todo el vientre y acariciando con sus manos donde pasaban sus labios, la chica soltaba suaves risas y suspiros, esto al guerrero realmente le gustaba, le hacía sentir como ella realmente era de él y el de ella, el subió un poco su mirada a la de ella y ella enredando sus manos entre la cabellera de él, le dijo

– _Te amo Goku no te imaginas cuanto amor, eres el hombre más extraordinario, siempre deseo el momento en el que pueda estar entre tus brazos-_, se besaron nuevamente y él se acerco al oído de la chica y le susurro,

_-Yo también te amo Milk con todas mis fuerzas, con todas mis energías, siempre anhelo el momento de poder amarte, de poder sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, en poder embriagarme en el dulce sabor de tus labios y de tu delicada piel, en perderme en el cautivante aroma de tu cabello, de tu cuerpo, siempre te amare mi dulce princesa-_

Terminado esta frase, le acaricio el mentón y la beso de una manera dulce pero decidida, la tomo de la cintura y tras un giro la puso encima de suyo, los dos comenzaron a reír y a besarse vehementemente y a acariciar el cuerpo del otro de manera desenfrenada, este sería el comienzo de una hermosa y apasionante noche, el ambiente era de un total éxtasis, entre juegos de caricias y placer, que solo lograban cuando los dos se unían, cuando los dos formaban un solo ser.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuentenme que les parecio?

espero no haya estado muy melodramatico pero queria mostrar un poco los sentimientos de mi pelinegro favorito, y un poco de accion con su querida Milk...

espero traerles pronto el proximo, les pido paciencia, la entre a la U y ps ustedes saben desde le primer dia clavandole a uno un montosn de deberes jeje

Saludos y gracias por su tiempo, espero hayan terminado con una carita :) despues de leer esto, como yo... jeje


	4. Chapter 4-Un nuevo dia

Hola, como estan? Yo estoy furiosa! por q no recibi reviews del anterior cap... estoy muy tristre!

No mentiras(bueno lo de triste si pero no furiosa, o tal vez un tris jeje), pero si me sorprendio un poco, no les gusto? por favor cuantenme, haber si debo mejorar en algo...

Me gusta que me digan cap a cap como les ha parecido para ver si voy bien encarrilada =)

Se que me he tardado un poco en traer este capitulo, ustedes saben...tiempo!, espero que les guste, es la continuacion del anterior...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amaneció, la luz del nuevo día llegaba a la casa de los Son.

Allí en ese lecho tan particular se encontraban ella y el, estas dos agotadas almas reposaban tranquilamente, por tanta pasión y amor demostrada la noche anterior.

El primero en despertar fue Goku, quien reacciono con una leve sonrisa al ver a su compañera recostada encima de suyo, rodeándolo con sus delicados brazos, recordó como ella le había hecho prometer que nunca se apartaría de su lado, lo cual él había afirmado con un dulce beso y ella luego lo abrazo fuertemente y así habían quedado dormidos los dos.

El pelinegro empezó a elevar los cabellos de la chicha y soltarlos, a jugar un poco con ellos, le encantaba su aroma y lo hermosa que ella se veía con el cabello suelto_. –No te voy a volver a dejar sola, en verdad no lo quiero volver a hacer, me hiciste tanta falta-_ pensaba el guerrero mientras cambio su expresión por una más seria, y así se quedo divagando un tiempo.

_-¿Pasa algo cariño?_

La chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.- _Ah, hola Milk ¿te desperté?_

_-No no te preocupes, ¿dime pasa algo?- _Miraba la mujer intrigada a su esposo, con unos ojos llenos de dulzura pero anhelante de respuestas, una mirada que siempre ponía algo nervioso a Goku.

_-No, nada, nada,¿ por qué lo dices? _

_-Bueno hace rato te veo algo pensativo-._ Lo tomo por sorpresa, nunca pensó que ella estaba despierta, ¿habría escuchado algo de lo que él estaba meditando?, respondiendo de forma instantánea, casi instintiva, coloco su mano en la nuca y sonriendo respondió_,- Jeje no es nada Milk –_

_-¿Seguro?_ Estaba angustiada la chica, había un asunto que temía que él le planteara… _-Aja!._

_-Bueno entonces creo que iré a preparar el desayuno- _dijo Milk con la disposición de levantarse, ante lo cual Goku la aferro fuertemente contra él con sus brazos y la detuvo.

-_No Milk! Mira que todavía es muy temprano… y los chicos no se han levantado ni siquiera…-_

_-Pero tu seguramente ya tienes hambre_ (bueno, siempre tiene hambre pensó ella)-

_-Bueno… ¡un poquito pero me la aguanto!, quiero estar un poco mas contigo, vamos Milk-_ la atraía más hacia él, y roso su mejilla con la de su esposa, se comportaba como un niño, siempre con lloriqueos y suplicas, le hacía recordar tanto a Goten que siempre que le pedía permiso para ir a jugar con Trunks hacia lo mismo.

_-Hummm…..Esta bien un rato más!, jajá_-con una risa risueña beso a Goku, este se torno un poco más apasionado, cada uno exploraba la boca del otro como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, cada uno ya sabía cómo desenfrenaba al otro.

_-Te amo Milk-,_ suspiro el Sayayin _– ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-_ esto sorprendió a Milk ya que Goku realmente estaba esperando su respuesta, el no era del tipo de personas que solía hacer este tipo de preguntas.

Pero la chica afirmo con total convicción_- Si Goku lo sé, siempre me lo has demostrado, siempre lo he sentido, incluso cuando te marchabas sabía que era tu obligación y que lo hacías principalmente porque nos amabas y querías lo mejor para nosotros, eso lo pude entender después de la batalla de cell-._

Estas palabras realmente satisfacían a Goku, realmente a pesar de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento ella lo comprendía, entendía como todo lo que él hizo fue por su bienestar, se estaban llenando poco a poco las heridas que él había ocasionado, pero…

_-Milk, realmente me hace muy feliz que me comprendas por que hice las cosas de ese modo, que sepas que lo hice por ustedes, pero yo quiero saber si realmente, tu sabes que YO TE AMO A TI, que no solo son deseos de protegerlos y luchar por que estén bien, sino que sepas que te amo como mi mujer, mi esposa, como mi amante, que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti….que no hay otra persona que ocupe mis pensamientos y mi corazón._

La chica tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al escucharlo, estaba totalmente feliz y conmocionada, no podía creer que Goku le estuviera diciendo eso, seguramente el lo sentía, pero él no era de las personas que se expresaban de una manera muy romántica, que expusiera de esa manera sus sentimientos, no porque fuera orgulloso, ni porque fuera difícil para él(de hecho era muy espontaneo), tampoco es que fuera una persona seca o no lo sintiera, sino porque simplemente esa no era su forma de ser, no estaba dentro de su comportamiento habitual, y el hecho de que le hubiera dicho esto la hacía sentirse realmente especial.

Quedo sin aliento y finalmente tartamudeo, _-GGoGoGoku! _Se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso descontroladamente, entre besos el guerrero pregunto – ¿Eso quiere decir que si?

_-¡Claro que si mi vida, lo sé Goku, porque con tus acciones, con tus palabras, tus caricias tu forma de amar, me hacer sentir totalmente amada, que yo soy solamente tuya._

_-Y yo tuyo, y que no se te olvide que eres la única y persona más especial en mi vida.- se lo siguió reiterando el pelinegro._

Ella sonrió tiernamente _- Lo sé Goku, lo sé… Gracias!, Gracias por ser mi compañero, por amarme como yo te amo a ti, por hacerme sentir todas estas hermosas sensaciones, por decirme cuan especial soy para ti-._

_- Se que frecuentemente no lo hago, pero quería que lo supieras Milk, era importante para mi decírtelo._

Milk no sabía por qué se estaba comportando de esta manera pero ciertamente lo adoraba, ella sabia todas estas cosas, pero el que él se las dijera fue realmente maravilloso.

Goku se acerco a ella para darle un besito esquimal (Awww_!)- Así que, ¿ Te gusta mi forma de amar eh?_

_-Siii, me encanta, eres fabuloso y anoche fue espectacular-_ le dijo volviéndolo a abrazar.

_-Si tu quieres podemos volver a recrearlo…._la miro insinuante.

_- Ummm…me encantaría, pero los chicos están a punto de despertarse así que… lastimosamente tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión._

_-Pero Milk…- _

_-No señor!, ya es tarde! Y los chicos no pueden vernos asi…_- señalando que todavía se encontraban desnudos por el encuentro de la noche anterior, Goku sonrió, ella también y le dijo – _Después, te lo prometo. _Se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, y mientras él se levantaba para seguirla, ella lo detuvo y le dijo que descansara un rato más.

::::::::::::::::::::

No se si se esta alejando un poco de la historia...pero necesitaba escribirlo! qeria hacer este preludio mas cortico (un parrafo)y empezar con el desarrollo de la historia pero se alrgo un poquitin! jeje

espero les halla gustado, les prometo q en el siguente si habra desarrollo del tema central de la historia...

espero sus mensajes jugandome! jejeje gracias por leer hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5- Deseos y Discuciones

_Hola mis querid s lectores…fue una espera larga, pero para que no me regañen les dejo 2 cap, les cuento que sufrí demasiado haciendo este cap no sabía como desarrollarlo…pero … al fin! Espero q les guste y todo mi esfuerzo mental no haya sido en vano, gracias por esperar, bueno aquí esta, q lo disfruten ^^_

::::::::::::

Se encontraba allí tendido en la cama, mientras su doncella tomaba una ducha…

Analizar de cuantas alegrías y placeres se había perdido durante tantos años fue algo que arremetió contra él como un baldado con agua helada…valla tantos momentos sin poder deleitarse en el dulce néctar de su amada, ver como incluso Gohan ya tenía novia y como el menor de sus hijos seguiría pronto sus pasos… sí que rápido había crecido, Bueno**…¿En realidad el podría afirmarse esto?** Como podría decir que había crecido si cuando lo conoció ya era un niño, era verdad no había podido compartir con él los momentos más tiernos de su infancia, lo único que reconfortaba el corazón del guerrero era la promesa que se había hecho a ellos y a sí mismo, que nunca más los volvería a dejar solos, que desde su regreso en adelante jamás volverían a sentir su ausencia… sin embargo el sentía que aun algo faltaba….

Se quedo perdido en el blanco que cubría toda la superficie del techo de la habitación, y se dispersaba por las paredes de las mismas, bloques de concreto que habían sido testigos de noches de infinita pasión, también de las más duras discusiones y peleas, también de las más amargas despedidas, como de las más dulces y gratificantes reconciliaciones…

Cuando de pronto volteo a mirar la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado, y entre los múltiples portarretratos que esta sostenía ,se fijo especialmente en una, la tomo y empezó a observarla con cierta ternura y algo de nostalgia. Era un retrato de su esposa, sentada en el sofá de una silla de la sala, junto a ella su hijo, Gohan, apoyando su cabeza contra el vientre abultado de su madre, ambos con una amplia sonrisa tenían sus manos puestas allí, donde estaba resguardándose una pequeña vida, los cuales serian los responsables de cuidar de ella, de ser sus guardianes…

_-Ay Milk, como te ves de hermosa embarazada… como me acuerdo cuando lo estabas de Gohan, al principio me dio mucha curiosidad, luego empecé a notar como día a día te ponías más hermosa, irradiabas una luz única, que siempre lograba hacerme tan feliz, saber que aquello que guardabas en tu interior era el fruto de nuestro amor, me hacía sentir tan emocionado….recuerdo como al pasar los días me volvía mas impaciente y te preguntaba diariamente cuando iba a nacer, realmente quería verlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos y enseñarle sobre todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor y por supuesto tener un compañero para entrenar artes marciales, aunque tú en ocasiones no estuviste muy de acuerdo conmigo jeje…también me acuerdo el día en que cuestione porque era tan pequeño, pensé que tomaría un largo tiempo para que creciera y pudiera jugar con él, pero no, el tiempo fue tan fugaz que de un instante a otro ya empezó a hablar, a caminar, a jugar, y tuvimos que empezar a buscarlo fuera de casa, jajaja esas interminables búsquedas que nos parecían eternas, era un niño muy escurridizo y siempre estaba en los lugares menos pensados, tanto que un día recurrimos a ponerle la esfera de 4 estrellas en su gorro para poderlo encontrar más fácilmente-._

Mientras el guerrero decía esto y reía plácidamente, se encontraba una mirada profunda, locamente enamorada que lo observaba con dulzura desde la puerta del baño al escuchar todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos que relataba su esposo, y se escucho una suave voz preguntar…

_-¿En verdad te acuerdas de todo eso, Goku?_

El chico interrumpió su risa y voltio a mirar hacia la chica y con un gesto más serio en su mirada y le respondió.

_-Por supuesto como crees que voy a olvidar algo así, si junto a ustedes he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida…-_

La chica con una toalla envolviendo su cabeza y otra su cuerpo se empezó a acercar lentamente al guerrero, con sus manos sosteniendo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, finalmente cuando llego a la cama se sentó y observo lo que su esposo tenía en las manos.

_-Sabes, en esa foto tengo 7 meses de embarazo, jaja mira ya se nota demasiado…-_

_-Sí, y te vez tan hermosa…y…Yo, yo debí estar allí, junto a ustedes-_ Agacho la cabeza

La mujer sosteniendo con una mano la toalla y la otra la barbilla de Goku le dice…

_-Amor eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estas junto a nosotros, que ahora somos una familia completa y feliz…-_

_- Si, pero me hubiera gustado tanto verte de nuevo así…_

La chica quedo inmóvil ante las palabras de su marido, no por lo que dijo, sino porque sospechaba la petición que vendría después de esto…

_-Milk estaba pensando… y sabes, bueno…-el hombre se sonrojo hay mismo…_

_-Con todo lo que ha pasado, Bulma con su nueva bebe…pues no se qué te parece si tuviéramos otro hijo, claro solo si tu quieres…._

Alzo la mirada con sus mejillas totalmente coloreadas de carmesí, y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa…

La chica se encontraba totalmente estupefacta, dejando al lado la ternura que le despertaba ver a su esposo en tal estado de nerviosismo y lo dulce de su petición… _¿Que era lo que se supone debería responderle?_ Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que quería, era verdad que a ella le encantaba ser madre, y que tener un nuevo retoño con su amado esposo era una oferta muy tentadora, y el hecho de ver a Goku tan emocionado con la propuesta le daba mucha alegría, pero algo en su interior la hacía dudar…

_-Que dices Milk te gustaría? Vamos di que si…_

_-Bueno, yo…_

_-Sí, sabes realmente que es lo que quiero….! QUIERO UNA PEQUEÑA MILK!, una niña que sea igual de bonita a su madre, igual de dulce y tierna, de comprensiva y amorosa, eso sí que le gusten las artes marciales tanto como a sus padre…jeje…ah! y que sepa prepararme deliciosos platos como tu Milk!_

Por supuesto la chica se encontraba totalmente derretida con esas palabras (quien no? Ahhh…3), oírlo hablar esas palabras tan bellas le había hecho mover todas las fibras del corazón, ahora sí que se encontraba peor de confundida….

_-Bueno Goku sé que esto no te va a agradar, pero creo que debo ser sincera contigo…-_

El chico cambio su expresión por una de duda_…-¿Qué pasa Milk pasa algo malo?-_

_-Mira, en realidad…yo… en estos momentos yo no me siento preparada para tener otro hijo-._

Si por fin lo dijo… ahora esperaba la reacción de su esposo…

_-PPPPero porque?_

Tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas razones para no herir a Goku, ya que se había dado cuenta que últimamente se encontraba un poco reflexivo ante ciertas cosas….

_-Pues no se…. tu no crees que los chicos ya están un poco mayores para tener otro hermano, además yo ya no me encuentro en condiciones apropiadas para tener otro hijo…._

Razones que ni ella misma se creía, si bien era cierto que su hijo mayor ya era adulto, ella aun se encontraba en condiciones para ser madre, había tenido a Gohan a muy temprana edad, era una mujer joven, bella y fuerte y claro, con todo el amor para dar….

_- Que dices Milk, mírate eres una mujer muy joven aun, eres hermosa y muy fuerte, los chicos se que se pondrán muy felices si saben que tendremos otro hijo, y sé que serás una excelente madre, la mejor de todas, como siempre lo has sido…-_

Quedo impactada…En su mente suspiraba ¡Ay Goku!... pero ahora que le iba responder? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue…

_-Además hay muchas probabilidades de que no salga niña como tú quieres…_

_-Bueno Milk, no te preocupes eso no es problema por supuesto que lo amare igual…_

¡Por Kami! ahora que se supone que iba a decirle, bueno no le quedo de otra más que decirle la verdad, ante la insistencia de su esposo…

_-Bueno Goku, la verdad es que aun no me siento preparada porque… !Para mi fue muy difícil criar a Goten sola!... bueno ya lo había dicho…y por alguna extraña razón los sentimientos subieron a su corazón y termino explotando… _

_-Yo se que tu no tienes la culpa Goku, pero no sabes lo complicado que fue la crianza de Goten, al estar embarazada lo único que hacía era pensar en qué forma le explicaría que su papa no podía estar con él, cuando nació ver que era el vivo reflejo tuyo me hizo muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me recordaba tu estabas, cuando fue creciendo enseñarle todas las cosas, cosas en las que tú me ayudaste con Gohan, ahora a mi me correspondía hacerlas sola con él, incluso el hecho de enseñarle artes marciales… Tu! Tu tenias que haberlo entrenado a él, tu debiste haber sido su maestro, no yo….no yo! Y si aunque Gohan fue una gran ayuda para mi, muchas veces no estaba, se la pasaba en la escuela, si como yo tanto lo quise, eso me hacía sentirme aun mas sola, sentía una gran presión sobre mí, no solo tenía que llevar mis cargas sino ocultarlas de Gohan y Goten ya que yo debía ser la fuerte, la que los mantuviera a ellos, pero muchas veces simplemente no daba más…. Me toco enseñarle a pescar, a cazar, a jugar, incluso a subir en la nube voladora, porque no sabía enseñarle a volar y era un niño muy inquieto y le gustaba pasársela en la casa de Trunks y se lo permití siempre ya que era el único con el que podía divertirse y distraerse un poco, su compañero de juegos…porque yo no pude cumplir bien con ese rol, nunca supe bien como hacerlo…-_

La chica termino esta frase sumida en el profundo llanto, no quería llegar a decir tanto sabia que a su esposo esto le dolería mucho, pero llego el momento en que ella ya no pudo guardar esto más en su corazón…ciertamente tenia temor, miedo de que esto de alguna forma volviera a suceder, que esto tuviera que volverlo a vivir…

_-MMM-Milk, Y-Yo en verdad lo siento, en verdad nunca quise causarles tanto daño…-_ miro a la pelinegra con sus ojos brillantes a borde de salirle las tan amargas lagrimas de tristeza…

La chica sonrió al ver la sensibilidad de su compañero, aunque él era el hombre más fuerte del universo, tenía un corazón tan abierto y dulce, siempre lograba comprenderla y entender sus sentimientos, pero lo más mágico es que casi siempre tenían los mismos sentimientos, era como si estuvieran tan conectados, y aunque fueran tan diferentes, en cuestiones de emociones siempre coincidían en lo que sentían, esto era amor….

Seco sus lagrimas con su muñeca y se acerco lentamente al rostro del guerrero, al cual le bajaban sigilosamente unas lagrimas por sus mejillas y le susurro…

_-Yo lo sé cariño, nunca fue tu intención hacernos daño, es mas se que todo lo que haces es por nuestro bienestar por cuidarnos a nosotros siempre, pero necesito que comprendas que hay heridas que son difíciles de cerrar, que conllevan tiempo…-_

Goku tomo entre sus manos, las manos de su esposa y apretándolas con suavidad dijo…

_-Perdóname Milk, perdóname por siempre ser tan imprudente, por ser en ocasiones tan egoísta y pensar en mi mismo, en mis deseos, debí comprender todo el daño que les causo esta situación y que yo estuviera alejado de ustedes durante tanto tiempo, pero Milk yo quiero que comprendas algo, esta vez yo estoy aquí, con ustedes contigo, a tu lado… nunca más los dejare solos, estaré junto a ti viendo crecer a nuestros hijos, ayudándote en todo lo que necesites, protegiéndolos de cualquier cosa…-_

Ella tomo las manos de los dos y las acerco a su mejilla y acariciándolas contra esta le respondió..

_-Si Goku, quiero que sepas que yo siempre he confiado, y confiare en ti, en tus palabras y sé que estarás a nuestro lado siempre que puedas por que nos amas, estoy completamente segura de ello…pero amor necesito tiempo…sé que han pasado algunos años pero hay ciertas cosas que aun no me hacen sentirme preparada-… y fue interrumpida…_

_-Lo comprendo Amor, se lo complicado que ha sido para todos, pero no te preocupes yo estaré ay, a tu lado siempre, ayudándote a sanar todas las heridas de tu alma, y solamente cuando tú te sientas lista daremos el siguiente paso, ¿te parece?_

Milk se sentía tan reconfortada por estas palabras, el siempre lograba consolarla y hacerla sentirse protegida, a salvo…amada.

El pelinegro la acerco a su chica hacia su pecho y la recostó en el, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, cada uno asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, una explosión de sentimientos y deseos que por muchos años se encontraron hay acumulados en su corazón, y que al salir, lo hicieron con la mayor intensidad y repulsión que pudieron, lo hicieron sin piedad ni compasión por lo que pudiera acarrear, por poder enfrentar algo que era inevitable y que sin duda causaba un gran dolor, pero finalmente las cosas en la vida son así, deben salir para así lograr alcanzar una paz interior, y en este momento estos dos seres estaban llegando a este estado, el cual también irónicamente después de ser tan egoísta y autocomplaciente, requería de ese momento de comprensión y perdón al otro.

_-Gracias Goku-._ La primera en hablar fue la mujer. El chico frunció un poco el ceño si comprender muy bien el porqué de esta reacción, la chica conociéndolo le explico_…- Por volver a mi lado, Ay realmente cuanto te necesitaba! Te extrañe tanto…-y procedió- y por siempre ser tan incondicional para mi, sé que no soy la mujer de mejor genio, ni soy fácil de tratar…ni de comprender, pero siempre has estado allí, soportándome, con todo y mis rabietas, con mis constantes gritos, con mis cambios de humor, de temperamento, aun conociendo todo esto de mi, volviste a mi lado, y no solo eso, prometes que nunca más te volverás a alejar de mi…¿sabes? en ocasiones no logro comprender porque sigues a mi lado, pudiendo tener toda la libertad de simplemente irte y ya, se que suena algo estúpido e incoherente pero incluso hasta lo entendería, se que tratar con una persona como yo no es fácil, y más para un hombre como tú, que lleva en su sangre el deseo de libertad y de lucha…-_

Milk lo miraba profundamente a sus ojos, esperando una respuesta lógica a todo lo que le había acabado de plantearle, al mismo tiempo se sentía confundida ella misma, no sabía por qué había dicho todo esto… _¡Que tonta era!_ Todo lo que le dijo lo pudo haber hecho reaccionar y que simplemente se alejara de sus lado, al fin de cuentas ella, de una forma absurda le había concedido permiso para hacerlo si el así lo deseara, pero no lograba comprender como aun conociendo las posibles consecuencias de sus palabras lo dijo, pero fue inevitable, sus palabras simplemente fluyeron y ella no pudo hacer nada para retenerlas…

_-No Milk eso simplemente nunca ira a suceder. Dijo el chico con un tono de voz algo rudo y frio._

_-Eso simplemente nunca ira a pasar, porque yo, te amo Milk, pensé que lo sabías-… termino la frase con un tono algo más suave pero con un leve toque de tristeza.._

La chica de inmediato transformo la expresión de sus rostro…Ella no lo sabía, pero si, eran las tan anheladas palabras que estaba buscando, era las palabras que su corazón estaba deseoso de oír y por el cual se había planteado todo el interrogatorio anterior, su subconsciente simplemente se lo dicto, exactamente no entendía él porque, si porque necesitaba escucharlo textualmente con la exquisita voz del joven o porque sentía un jubilo enorme siempre que oia estas frases de el…

Se le dibujo una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales se dirigieron directamente a los de su esposo hasta que hicieron contacto, contacto que reafirmo todo el gran amor que existía entre esta particular pareja.

Cuando el beso iba tomando aun más fuerza, el pelinegro interrumpió y un poco angustiado pregunto a su esposa

–_¿en verdad no crees en mi amor por ti, realmente crees que un día sencillamente me marcharía dejándote sola?, no entiendes acaso que si tú no estás a mi lado no hay ninguna razón para seguir luchando, ni los fuertes entrenamientos, ni enfrentarme a poderosos enemigos?, si no tengo la expectativa de que debo salir triunfante para llegar de nuevo a mi hogar para encontrarme contigo y mis hijos, de nada serviría todo lo que hago, Milk…-_

Acariciando la cabellera de su esposo, dice_…-Ay mi adorable Goku!, se que tu me lo has dicho y hecho sentir de tantas formas, no es que desconfié de ti o de tus sentimientos, lo que pasa es que mi corazón se acelera tanto cuando estoy contigo, necesita que me afirmes cuanto me quieres… perdóname es algo terco y necio en ocasiones-… jeje…_

_-Bueno creo que eso no es un problema, yo puedo recordarte que te amo las veces que quieras…-_ Decía un Goku un poco más optimista

_-Jaja muchas gracias Goku- respondió una Milk un poco apenada, se sintió como un niño cuando hacia berrinche… que vergüenza contigo!_

_-No te preocupes amor, ya verás como todo pasara, te lo aseguro._

_-Si Goku se que junto a ti lo lograre._

_Grrrrrr…. Se escucho crujir del estomago de Goku…. ¬¬_

_-Jajá, bueno creo que no tienes remedio, ven vistámonos y te preparo el desayuno-._

::::::::::::

_Se q me van a matar…como fue capaz de negarle esto a Goku!, estuve sufriendo tanto por este pedazo que quise cambiarlo….si ¡que accediera de una buena vez!, pero recordé que al principio del fic nombre a Pan, así que lastimosamente lectores esto se queda asi, perdónenme a los que no les agrado mucho esto, pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos….pobre Goku!, pero bueno tendrá su revancha luego, ya la verán =), buenos espero que les haya gustado y aquí viene el siguiente capítulo (me cuentan como les pareció este plisss!_


	6. Chapter 6- Vida en Familia

_Habían pasado unos días desde aquella discusión, y ya con el panorama un poco más claro, todos siguieron la rutina a la cual ya se habían adaptado hace algunos años…_

::::::::::::

Goku y Goten salían a entrenar bien temprano, regresaban en la tarde a almorzar, y el jovencito se quedaba a estudiar algunas horas con su profesor privado, mientras Goku se retiraba durante unas horas más a ejercitarse, Gohan se iba en las horas de la mañana a la universidad y volvía bien entrada la noche, y Milk se quedaba en casa, arreglándola, o haciendo alguno de los muchos pasatiempos que había adquirido desde que quedo embarazada de Goten…

Cuidar del inmenso jardín que tenia fuera de casa, montar bici, leer algunos libros y hasta escribir un poco, era una mujer muy sensible a todo lo que ocurria en su entorno, viajar a la ciudad y distraerse yendo de compras, visitar a su amiga Bulma o a otras que tenía allí, o simplemente caminar… inclusive en ocasiones salía por unas horas a estrenar un poco con sus esposo e hijo recordando viejos tiempos, aunque por supuesto sabia que jamás les alcanzaría el ritmo, le gustaba compartir un tiempo con ellos y porque no, era una de sus formas de mantenerse en forma, y si que lo había conseguido, era una mujer atractiva, con unas curvas envidiables, su piel seguía pareciendo una fina porcelana y su rostro aunque con algunas marcas, seguía siendo tan bello como cuando se comprometió con sus esposo…si que era una mujer hermosa, deseable a la vista de cualquier hombre, y por supuesto sí que lo era para nuestro héroe.

Pero esta tarde decidió quedarse en casa a preparar la cena, pronto llegaría su esposo e hijo mayor a reclamar por comida, y el chico que se encontraba en la planta superior de la casa estudiando en ocasiones se asomaba para ver si su madre estaba haciendo algo de comer…

_-Jaja, ¡Estos hombres siempre mantienen con hambre!-_ Exclamo la mujer.

_-Ay… tengo mucha hambre!_... Dicho y hecho ,llego Goku y como raro con un gran apetito (¬¬), al escucharlo llegar, Milk lo saluda y lo invita a que se siente en el comedor que ya le serviría, y llama fuerte a Goten indicándole que ya está la comida, apenas termina de llamarlo el chico ya se encuentra sentado al lado de su padre, a la mujer estos comportamientos siempre le causaban gran gracia, además era adorable ver a esos dos juntos compartiendo en la misma mesa, cuanto había deseado tanto ver aquello unos años atrás!...además que cuando se trataba de comida, si que eran obedientes…

Llega el mayor, y se reúne con toda su familia para cenar, empieza el sonido de todos aquellos platos siendo compilados uno encima del otro, montañas y montañas de platos, por fin dejan de chocar entre sí, señal de que habían terminado.

Milk aun no terminaba su único y pequeño plato de comida cuando el mayor empieza a hablar…

–_Ah! mama estaba delicioso…muchas gracias!-_ Con gran cara de felicidad, la cual cambia inmediatamente por una más seria…

_-Oye mama creo que esta noche llegare un poco tarde, es que con Videl quedamos en ver una película en la cuidad, así que no te preocupes por la hora en que llegue, yo cierro con pasador al entrar._

Siente un codazo en su brazo…_-Oye Gohan, ya llevan mucho tiempo de novios con esa muchacha, cuando se va a casar… eh?- _Pregunta su padre, con la espontaneidad que siempre lo caracteriza…

_-Ay papa que cosas dices! ...Videl y yo solo somos amigos-…_responde el joven con sus mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido…

_- Hay por favor Goten, no nos intentes engañar ya, todos sabemos que hace mucho tiempo que Videl y tu son novios, como si no nos diéramos cuenta que se la pasan besándose y cogidos de la mano…-_

_-Ay! ya cállate Goten!_

Todos empezaron a reír ante la reacción del joven el cual se poso totalmente rojo de la pena…

-_Asch! yo mejor me voy a alistar o si no se me hará tarde, permiso!_- Subió al cuarto un Gohan muy ofuscado y avergonzado.

Milk se dirigió a la cocina a llevar todo aquellos trastes que tendría que lavar, cuando el menor era ahora el que tomo la palabra…

_-Mama tú crees que podría ir a la casa de Trunks?_ _Es que lo que pasa es que la tía Bulma le compro unos videosjuegos espectaculares y me invito esta noche a jugar con él, y como mañana no hay escuela pensé que podría ir…_

_-Bueno a mi no es a la única que debes pedir permiso jovencito…_

_-Perdon!, oye papa tu crees que podría ir?-…_ No es que el chico pasara por alto la autoridad de su padre, de hecho desde que había regresado le encantaba por fin tener una figura paterna a su lado, a la cual seguir y que le aconsejara, y por supuesto lo entrenara fuertemente, lo que pasaba es que de antemano ya sabía la respuesta de Goku, este siempre era complaciente ante todas sus peticiones, claro siempre que su madre estuviera de acuerdo…

-_Si claro Goten ve y diviértete mucho!_

_-Gracias papa!, mama y ¿tú qué dices?..._

_-Está bien hijo ve, pero por favor pórtate bien, traten de no causar tantos destrozos y no enfadar a Vegeta, ya sabes como es. _

_-Gracias! los quiero mucho! -_Y procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y a subir a alistarse muy emocionado. Goten se caracterizaba siempre ser un niño muy dulce y tierno, a pesar de ser un gran guerrero, y de que corriera sangre sayayin por sus venas, era un chico muy expresivo, y siempre lo demostraba, y sobretodo siempre le daba un trato muy especial a sus padres, los amaba realmente y apreciaba mucho que pudieran estar los dos junto a él. Y Goku al compartir todo este tiempo a su lado había aprendido mucho de él.

Inmediatamente bajaba la escalera el mayor, Gohan se encontraba muy atractivo. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans, listo para conquistar…

_-Bueno mama, papa ya me voy!_

Milk se encontraba junto a su esposo llevándole una taza de te que acababa de preparar, cuando se quedo mirando a su hijo de arriba abajo…

_-Ma, pasa algo? Me veo mal?_

Fue interumpido por el pequeño despidiéndose de todos…

_-Goten cuidate mucho!_- Dijeron en coro sus padres, _-y mandale saludos a Bulma_- termino Milk, el, afirmando con su cabeza se marcho y nuevamente se centro la atención en Gohan.

_-Mama, Papa pasa algo?..._

_-No, Gohan te ves muy bien, lo que pasa es que… valla! si que creciste muy rápido! Ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho y muy atractivo por cierto…, igual de guapo a tu padre a esa edad…Bueno aunque sigue igual de atractivo, a pesar de todos estos años_…- Sonrio Milk un poco colorada.

Sin darse cuenta detrás de ella se encontraba su esposo que la toma de sus hombros y le susurra…

-Y tu igual de hermosa que el primer día-…

Gohan se vio que el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo denso, además se encontraba un poco apenado por las reacciones y palabras de sus padres…

_-Ay mama,Bueno, ya es hora de irme, Adios!_

-_Adios hijo que te vaya bien, si que la vas a dejar impresionada Gohan…-_ dijo su papa con un tono muy alegre

_-Umm papa tu sí, bueno ahora si ya me voy…_

_-Cuidate Gohan!_ Dijo finalmente su madre mientras lo vio despegar…

_-Jaja pronto escucharemos campanas de boda, y chiquillos por ahí haciendo destrozos-…_

_-Jaja tú crees? Bueno tendré que aceptar que mi bebe ya creció y tiene derecho de hacer su propia vida verdad… un bueno tal vez sea él quien te de la niña que tanto quieres…_

_- Jeje si tal vez…_- se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, y se dirigió hacia la sala de la casa.

Milk se sentó al lado de su esposo y tomando la taza de té que había preparado entre sus dos manos, empezó a hablar

_-Sabes algo Goku, lo he estado pensando estos días y el hecho de volver a ser madre, no me parece una idea tan descabellada después de todo, me gustaría mucho, pero creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo para asimilar ciertas cosas, y en el futuro tal vez…-_

_-Jeje Milk, ya te había dicho que no te preocuparas mas por eso, si las cosas han de suceder así será…_- le respondió el tomando dulcemente el moño de su cabello y soltándolo, para que este se desplegara sobre su espalda…

-Sabes Goku me encantaría intentarlo haber que pasa…- la chica lo decía en un tono bastante provocativo…y see acerco un poco más al guerrero

_-Bueno pues en realidad yo estoy muy cansado…¿Te gustaría acompañarme a darme un baño en la ducha?…-_dijo un Goku insinuante

_-Ya que los chicos no están en la casa me parece una idea muy relajante_-…afirmo la chica con una actitud muy traviesa…

_-Bueno entonces no perdamos más tiempo!_ -Y Goku procedió a cogerla entre sus brazos y subirla hacia la bañera que se encontraba en su habitación, mientras ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y riendo sin cesar….

Al llegar a la bañera ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, dejando caer la ropa en el suelo quedando completamente desnudos y al apoyarse en la superficie de la bañera, Goku interrumpió aquel beso tan excitante que se estaban dando, por unos más pequeños y entrecortados para decir….

_-MILK SOLO PROMÉTEME ALGO, QUE JAMÁS DEJAREMOS DE INTENTARLO!* _a lo que la chica le responde…

_-Por supuesto que no, nunca, nunca dejaremos de hacerlo-_, ante lo cual la mujer sonríe con picardía y ella se abalanza de nuevo sobre los labios del pelinegro para continuar con el delicioso beso y, por supuesto con las demás caricias y sensaciones que sentirían esta noche esta pareja de enamorados, acompañadas por Amor, y por un gran toque de locura y pasión desenfrenada… natural en ellos dos cuando se encontraban juntos, preparándose para hacer el amor, enlazando sus almas en una sola...

::::::::::::

_Jaja ola! ^^ Bueno después de un final así quedo totalmente emocionada! Jaja y a la expectativa…Bueno uno no sabe que vueltas le da el destino, no sabemos qué va a pasar en el futuro! Quien sabe es muy incierto verdad….jaja_

_Bueno se preguntaran por q exalte al final una frase y le puse un *, bueno es que querían que supieran que en realidad este fic lo cree en base a esta frase "Solo prométeme que no dejaremos de intentarlo" de donde saque esta frase? Jumm… creo que yo la invente jaja XD, bueno en realidad este iba a ser el título original del fic, pero al final decidí cambiarlo porque quería algo más sencillo y pintoresco para mi primer fic! Que creen que lo logre? les gusto este cambio o les gustaría más el original? Por favor háganmelo saber!_

_Les pido un favor (vamos no sean malos sii? =D) quiero saber q tal les pareció este capítulo, quise que tuviera algo de humor, e inquietud, y bueno un final..algo romántico jeje, aunque se que estuvo algo cortico….quiero saber como les ha parecido la historia y si debo dejarla hasta ay, esta pensando en escribir un ultimo capitulo contando contando una pequeña anécdota de Goku y Milk como abuelo… asi q opinan? Como les parece?..._

_Bueno muchas gracias por leer toda esta cháchara, q pena con ustedes…O.o, espero sus mensajes! Hablamos próxima oportunidad! Bye! =)_


End file.
